


The trial

by ARMEN15



Category: Remains of the Day - Kazuo Ishiguro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: work not forgotten, but....I lost the handwritten papers...and I found them again a few days ago....A AU fiction set  during the trial of Lord Darlington





	The trial

NO COPRYGHT INFRINGEMENT, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO AUTHOT OF THE BBOK AND PRODUCERS OF THE MOVIE  
CHAPTER 1  
The doorbell rang twice.  
Then twice again.  
It was half past ten.  
The footman run fast to see what was happening.  
He opened and saw five men.  
The first one, a tall man dressed in a grey suit with some folded papers under his arm spoke with a loud voice.  
“We need to see lord Darlington, immediately. I’m inspector Hogg from London”  
The young boy was at a loss for words.  
He blurted out something unintelligible and the inspector had mercy of him.  
“Go call the butler or somebody else.”  
The footman complied running away, collapsing against James Stevens who was approaching swiftly from his quarters.  
The inspector crossed the threshold and the others men followed.  
“The butler?” He asked Stevens, who nodded  
“We are here for lord Darlington, where is he?” 

Stevens could not believe to see the police in the house  
He managed to steady himself and leaned against the railing of the stairs to find a place that was not spinning.  
“His lordship is still in the library, please this way.”  
Inspector Hogg gave instructions to his men.  
“Williams, you stay here blocking the door. Parish, go with the butler to the servant’s quarters and do not let anybody pass. The others with me. Now let’s go to the library.”  
Stevens complied and lead the way through the sitting room, stopping at the library door.  
“Here?” Inspector Hogg asked. .  
“Yes.”  
“We enter alone, please return to your quarters with Parish. We will call you later.”  
Stevens left Parish at the door and ran to miss Kenton sitting room.  
No time to knock at the door, he entered and saw miss Kenton busy with the remains of the fire; she startled a little, hearing the door pushed with force.

Sarah Kenton breathed deeply and leaned against the armchair  
The news was terrible.  
She wondered if Stevens was right and lord Darlington was indeed under arrest  
“We must wait and see what happens” he said, his right hand on the fire mantel to stop the trembling.  
“You could be required soon, please let me know if I could be of any help.”  
“The other servants, if you can avoid…” Stevens did not know what to add but she grasped the meaning, as usual.  
“Sure, Mr. Stevens, we’ll sort it out, in any case I’ll stay awake waiting for your news.”  
He could count on her, as always.


End file.
